We love Gokudera Hayato!
by Wild Neko-chan
Summary: Reborn made a new bullet asked by Haru weeks ago.However,the baby didn't seem like he is going to give the bullet to Haru.He is about to use Tsuna as an experiment when Gokudera walked in and took it for Tsuna! Allx59!


**Firstly… -saw angry glares from some readers- uhm, I didn't abandon 'Memories of you & me'. I'm just… too busy with stupid homeworks and this idea suddenly popped into my mind (I abandon my homeworks and start writing this). Yeah, this is an allx59 fic because I found there's soooo little of allx59. I know allx27 is very popular because he's the ultimate uke. (He sure is!) However, for me, Gokudera is the #1 uke in my heart and Tsuna is the #2! Can't help, you can ask my very awesome friend; Karakuri-M and she will surely told you I'm a big fan of Gokudera! X) **

**Any warnings? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Stupid homophobia better don't read and review or else I'm gonna report you guys.**

**Disclaimer? It's obvious I didn't own KHR.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: <span>Effects of the bullet<span>

_-A few weeks ago-_

"_Reborn-chan~"_

_When Reborn heard the very familiar voice of a certain girl who love saying 'Hahi~' and 'desu~', he sense something bad is going to happen._

"_Ciaossu, what do you want, Haru?" Reborn asked with a straight face at the brown haired girl. _

"_Ano… you see, Reborn-chan, Haru-san had a wish… and wish Reborn-chan could help Haru to fulfill it… but it's really alright if Reborn-chan didn't felt like helping Haru-san-"_

"_Spit it out, Haru." Reborn said, his hat hiding his face as he tried not to look annoyed at Haru._

"_Hahi! W-Well, Haru-san wish Reborn-chan could find a way to make Haru-san look attracted to Tsuna-san!"_

_Silent…_

_One minute pass…_

_Two minutes pass…_

_Three minutes pass…_

"_U-Uhm, Reborn-chan?"_

_A dark smirk formed on Reborn's chubby face. "Don't worry, Haru. I'll help you."_

"_Hahii! Really?_! _Thank you so much, Reborn-chan!" Haru exclaimed and was about to hug Reborn when the little chibi hitman stopped her._

"_No hugging. Or else I'm not gonna help you."_

"_H-Hai!"_

* * *

><p>Reborn looked at the new bullet he had made. It was the bullet that Haru had asked for a few weeks ago, but then… he didn't felt like giving it to the girl. He had an even better idea for this <em>very special<em> bullet.

"Tsuna, I've made a new bullet. Let's try it."

Tsuna paled when he saw Reborn aiming his gun at his head. He had always hated it when the hitman baby used him as the guinea pig. He quickly stood up and run to the door when the door is suddenly opened, revealing his half-Italian Storm guardian.

"Good morning, Jyudaim-"

BANG!

Gokudera's green orbs widened as sharp pain coursed through his body. He felt light-headed and collapsed on the ground, his surroundings blurring and the only thing he saw was his precious Tenth calling out his name.

"HIEEE! G-GOKUDERA-KUN! GOKUDERA-KUN! REBORN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?_!_" Tsuna exclaimed angrily to his tutor.

The little baby smirked. "Hmm… I was actually going to use you as my guinea pig but never mind. Gokudera could be a very great experiment guinea pig as well."

"REBORN!"

"Let Gokudera rest on your bed. He will be awake on this evening, don't worry. Oh, and don't look into his eyes when he's awake." Reborn said, and leaved the room.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna called out once again but it's not like the baby will listen to him. He sighed and moved Gokudera to his bed. "Gomenasai, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna apologized softly before leaving his room.

Meanwhile with Reborn…

"You should be lucky you aren't the one who get shoot, Tsuna." Reborn thought to himself as he sipped his coffee. "Hope Gokudera won't get raped by those perverts once he's awake."

* * *

><p>-Evening-<p>

Gokudera groaned a bit as he slowly open his eyes. Bright… where the hell was him? He remember going to the Tenth's house and was suddenly shoot by a bullet… WAIT! A bullet!

"J-Jyudaime!" He yelled out suddenly, causing Tsuna and Yamamoto who are in the room, jumped up in surprise.

"Hiee! Gokudera-kun! You're awake?"

Gokudera nodded and looked at Tsuna sheepishly. "Don't worry, Jyudaime! I'm perfectly fine! I'm glad you're safe!"

However, at the time Gokudera made eye contact with Tsuna, the shorter brown haired boy felt something so different about his going-to-be right hand man. The usual cheerful face that is only shown for him, suddenly become so… so attractive.

_(Tsuna's imagination)_

_The beautiful big and round emerald green eyes looked at him tearfully. "I'm glad you're safe, Jyudaime…" the voice sounded so sweet that it made Tsuna's heart melt. "I won't be able to forgive myself if you get hurt! I'm sorry for being careless and get shoot by the bullet!" Gokudera said as he sobbed. Somehow, he looked even cuter than Kyoko-chan now…_

_(End of Tsuna's imagination)_

"_Hiee! How can I suddenly turn to gay? I-I like Kyoko-chan! No way I'm turning gay over at Gokudera-kun!" _Tsuna exclaimed to himself as he felt his face getting hotter.

As for Yamamoto, he raised one of his eyebrows, looking weirdly at Tsuna. He didn't see any different about Gokudera yet Tsuna is blushing madly like he had just saw his crush; Kyoko.

"Ahahaha, Tsuna, your face is as red as tomato, you know?" Yamamoto said as he laughed cheerfully. Gokudera turned towards Yamamoto and glared at him. "Tch! Why are you here, baseball idiot?_!_" he spat. Yamamoto suddenly felt his heart thumping fast.

_(Yamamoto's imagination)_

"_Why are you here, baseball idiot~?" Gokudera asked him with an angr-, well, more like pouting face. The half-Italian giggled suddenly. "No matter how hard you tried, you would never be Jyudaime's right hand man~ I'm the one who are going to be the right hand man, idiot~!" Somehow, even when Gokudera is insulting him, he looked so cute…_

_(End of Yamamoto's imagination)_

"_S-Since when did Gokudera become s-so cute?" _Yamamoto thought to himself. His heart is beating so fast like there's no tomorrow. He had never felt like this before. Not even to a girl!

Gokudera looked at the two weirdly as he saw them blushing furiously. He crawled towards Tsuna and put his hand on his forehead.

"H- Hiee!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed as he felt Gokudera's skilled hand touched his forehead.

"_Jyudaime… your cheeks are flushing furiously… are you sick…?" Gokudera asked at him cutely. _

Of course, only Tsuna and Yamamoto could see the said-so-cute Gokudera. And Yamamoto starts to felt jealousy over his best friend who gets all of his beloved Gokudera's attention.

"I-I'm fine, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he quickly removed Gokudera's palm off his forehead. Gokudera give a sweet and cute smile to Tsuna that almost gave the poor brown haired boy a massive nosebleed. The silver haired teenager turned to look at Yamamoto and suddenly start laughing like an angel at Yamamoto.

"_You're blushing like an idiot, yakyu-baka~!" Gokudera said, laughing with the very sexy and seductive smile on his face._

Yamamoto felt himself shivering as something in his lower region pulsed and hardened. "A-Ahahahahaha… am I, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked as he laughed nervously. Never in his life had he been turned on by just _one, single smile. Oh, but can't help, it was a very __**sexy**__ and __**seductive**__ smile from this __**pretty angel**__ in front of him._

Tsuna felt his blood boiled as he saw his best friend grinning at _his _Gokudera. He suddenly had a thought of making Gokudera Hayato _his _Mrs. Tsunayoshi and also _his _Vongola Decimo wife. And had to be quick! Before anyone took Gokudera Hayato away from him.

Meanwhile, Reborn who had been watching the whole scene, was smirking. Seems like his experiment had worked, even if it wasn't the kind of effect Haru wanted, but Reborn is really proud of himself of making this bullet.

"I hope Gokudera wasn't going to lose his virginity." Reborn said, watching the poor, innocent Gokudera who was being stuck in the middle of two horny beasts (not like he had sensed about it)

**-To be continued-**

**Yeah, I don't really like Haru, even when I like her being paired up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, I've start losing interest over the pairings now as well. =_= I don't know why, but it seems like she start ticking me off all the time whenever I heard her 'Hahi~' and 'desu~'and 'Tsuna-san~'. Even Kyoko is better than her! At least Kyoko not so annoying. Kekekekeke~ Reborn is right! Gokudera! Run for your life away from those two horny beasts! Or else you're gonna lose your precious virginity! XD~**

**Gokudera- No way in hell I'm running away from Jyudaime!**

**Me- Even when he raped you?**

**Gokudera- Shut up! o/o **

**Me- No way in hell I'll shut up, my #1 uke! XD**

**-Neko-chan~!**


End file.
